Hello Love, Goodbye
by KittyKLL
Summary: This is a twoshot about Musa and Riven. Its about how they break up and what goes in their head and how they deal with it. This is my first fanfic in a very long time so please R&R COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is the first story I've written in a long time so be nice. Flames are not allowed here they are a big no no but if you have some constructive criticism then go ahead. This is going to be a twoshot and nothing more because 1. I'm lazy and 2. I probably won't have the time to do it since I moved to a different country and I need to learn the language and blah blah blah. So I hope you enjoy this and I'll (hopefully) be posting the second chapter soon.

Btw: This is in Musa's perspective and the next one will be in Riven's perspective.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY I WISH I OWNED EVERYTHING BUT THEN I WOULD HAVE TO BE RICHER THAN BILL GATES

Present~

I took a deep breath when I saw him. Nothing was as painful as seeing him, again. Not only were we in the place where it started but where it ended, Magix Park. Everything looked as it did six months ago. The lake water was peaceful surrounded by beautiful oak trees and children were playing and couples were together holding hands or kissing each other. He was walking with another girl. I couldn't tell how she looked like since everything was blurry from my tears except him.

"Riven….dont' look this way love please…I mumbled.

But as fate had it he turned around and I just melted in his mysterious purple eyes, the same eyes that she used to stare into for hours at a time.

'Just let my heart…let it go, Riven. Just let it go and be free. I cant do it myself since you have a hold on it.' I thought.

I remember the day like it was yesterday…

Six Months ago~

"Hey Babe," said a voice from behind me.

"Riven!" I yelled as I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I couldn't help but notice that he only half-heartedly kissed me back.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Of course not, im with you,"

I cocked my eyebrow in disbelief but I let it slide. Today was our one year anniversary. I took his hand and we walked to the Magix park and sat on the same bench that we sat when we went on our first date.

"Musa?"

"Yes?"

"I think we need to break up…."

"Wha-wha-what?"

Then Riven stood up and started to walk away toward downtown Magix.

"But Riven….." I desperately tried to keep us together. "Maybe we can talk and sort this out?

"Its supposed to be this way." And with those words I haven't seen him since.

Four Months ago~

I was just doodling his name over and over again. Its seems that's the only name that my pen could write even though its been two months. Suddenly someone knocked on the door to the room I share with Techna. I wipped my eyes from the tears and I said, "Come in!"

Stella gasped when she saw my puffy red eyes.

"Musa you know I just bought you that amazing shirt and now it's soaked!"

"Sorry"

"Oh Musa, You know it was supposed to be this way. You need to be ok again and show the world all the brightness that you are and shine!"

I smiled weakly and said, "Oh Stella are you sure you're not just talking about the brightness that you are? Stella…..it's not supposed to be this way and I'm so far from ok. I loved Riven and I still do and I think I always will."

Suddenly I started to cry again and Stella just put her arms around me and let me cry my heart out.

Present~

I still love that magenta-haired specialist. 'Why though?' I asked myself the same question everyday. As I turns back around and starts to walk toward downtown Magix, I whisper, "Hello Love, Goodbye"

"Hello Love, Goodbye" is a song by To Be Juliets Secret and my inspiration for this fanfic. If you listen to it you might recognize some of the lyrics in my story. So please everyone R&R and I'll see you guys later

With love,

~Kitty


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone sorry it took me sooooo long to update but i finally got my laptop so now i can update! Yay! I want to thank xxxMusarockz and Azusa Amethyst for reviewing. Please R&R

Present~

There she was. Staring at me with those beautiful, hurt, teared eyes. There is the only woman I loved, the only one I cared about. Then yet again, as by fate, we meet here again where it began and where it ended. 'Musa,' I thought, 'Don't this love, please.'

I barely noticed that the girl next to me was trying to get my attention. Musa is the only one that will have all my attention, and that is the reason I had to leave her. It took me back to that day...

Six Months Ago~

'There she is' i thought to myself. I must have the courage to do this, I have to! For Musa's sake. "Hey Babe!" I call out loud

"Riven!" the blue-haired music fairy yelled as she put her arms around my neck and kissed me. I didn't really kiss her back since my feeling were still overcome with the sadness of what is about happen.

"Is something wrong?" Musa asked looking puzzeled.

"Of course not I'm with you."

She didnt look convinced but didnt mention anything. As we walked to Magix Park in honor of our first anniversary, I was debating how to tell her. How to break her heart, the same heart i vowed to protect with my life. Then we came across the bench, our bench. The same one that we sat on during our first date. 'So its going to end where it started,' I thought miserably.

"Musa?"

"Yes?  
"I think we need to break up..."

"Wha-wha-what?"

Then I stood up and started to walk toward downtown Magix.

"But Riven...maybe we can talk and sort this out?" Musa weakly said with a broken voice.

"Its supposed to be this way," I said coldly. As I reached the end of the park I wiped a tear out of my eye and whispered, "I love you Musa."

Four Months Ago~

"Riven!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to face the nerdy Timmy.

"Whatda want?" I said cruelfully.

Timmy ignored my hateful words and said,"I got something for you." Then he hands me a paper with the word Riven everywhere.

"Whats this?" I asked

"Tecna found this in Musa's trash. I thought you would like to know that she still thinks about you just as much as you think of her."

"What? I dont think of her!" I snapped.

"Then why does Helia tell me that everynight you say her name in your sleep?"

"Why you geeky..."

Then before I could wail on him he started to run and say,"Good luck in your new school and don't forget to visit sometimes!" And with that he was gone. I picked up my bags and walked into my new life.

Present~

So there she was, tears in her eyes, hair a mess, but she looked just as beautiful. She turned around and started to walk away and I heard the wind capture the almost silent whisper of, "Hello, Love Goodbye."

I don't know should I write a sequel? I defintely left it open for one...ok how about if i get four reviews I will write one. And please if you have some advice for me I would love to here it just no flames ok? Sooooo tell me how it is?

With love,

Kitty


End file.
